Eras
by Michael Luvar Barnes
Summary: Zero, or rather a version of him accepts a new mission. Set in the Megaman Legends universe, after the second game ends.


Eras  
  
By Mike Charger  
  
This story involves characters created by Capcom and are not used with permission nor personal gain. This story is copyright Michael Luvar Barnes and all original themes appearing within belong to the writer and are considered intellectual property.  
  
  
**A** twinkling gem of the cosmos floated amidst its brethren. In its orbit were many ancient artificial places. One prominent figure in the night sky was known as Elysium, others had names like Eden and so forth.   
     On one such sanctuary as they will now be called; for those who live there know no other such place as dear to them as their home for many an age. A young man with golden hair opens his eyes again and prepares for his day.  
     "Zero?" A young lady with brown hair smiles as she opens the door to a living unit and enters. "Are you up now? Your sleep cycle should be over by now!"  
     "Yea Iris I am awake." Zero says walking out of his room while drying his hair with a towel that soon is tossed into a laundry hamper. "I have to wash my clothing after I am off duty."  
     "Its your prearranged forty-eight hour break. The "weekend" as the records would say." Iris smiled sweetly at Zero as he picked up a small device. "Why do you need to wear that? No one has malfunctioned in years."  
     "I will never relax. It has kept me alive this long… My preparedness anyway." Zero said smiling at Iris. He walked over to her and smiled as he passed by. "You coming?" He said over his shoulder.  
     "Sure!" Iris said walking to catch up with the kind fellow she had come to know over the last few centuries.  
  


***

  
     Centuries had passed since the expansion by the reploids descendants into space. The new machine's looked nothing like their previous counterparts. Based on the diligent work of a few brilliant reploid scientists. A way was found to simulate a human being artificially with flawless precision. While some of these "Neo Reploids" still had some visible signs they were not human. Others looked completely convincing.   
     The new race had become the caretakers of their former masters. Humanity. Humans had died out as a result of the actions of a viral entity known as Sigma. Through the efforts of the original Megaman X and Zero. He was defeated, however, they were never heard from again. Some say they went into a deep sleep, others say they wandered about the destroyed earth to make sure that no other mavericks remained to cause harm.   
     That was a few thousand years previous. Humans were time and time again cloned based on the genetic patterns of the few remaining human beings. And over time, they were perfected. Enough so that certain genetic imperfections would not outright kill them off before they could spread and populate once more.   
     However, in fear that beings like Sigma would come about. Trepidation was allowed to come into play. And so was the ideal that they who gave new life to the humans. Would become subservient to the humans once more. This did not really become an issue until the master system for supervising human beings was completed.  
     Over time the few remaining original humans numbers dwindled until there was only one left. He would live forever as long as he stayed on the artificial world named "Elysium". One day, upon realizing that things had gone wrong. The "Master" as he was known at that time. Went to earth and perished after giving his genetic code to one young neo reploid.   
     War erupted, and the districts controlled by the neo reploids were disrupted by riots by the humans. The being responsible was known as Megaman Trigger. Created to prevent such behavior by human and machine alike.  
     The rulers of the system, created by the last remaining true human beings. Had made two very different neo reploids. While they appeared human, they had characteristics different from the other neo reploids. They could actively command and manipulate lesser reploids. They were "mother" to all other reploids.  
     They sought to stop the now renegade Trigger and erase the events caused by him from history. Battles were fought and finally after Trigger fought with other fellow "hunters". He confronted the only mother unit remaining in his way.   
     At this point the confusion caused by the battles being fought over human rights. Ultimately lead to the master units, leaders of various scraps of land remaining on the surface of the planet these battles were fought on. To go into deep sleeps to awaken one day to resume their control.  
     However, that final confrontation with the mother unit had consequences for both the hunter and the hunted. Trigger was sealed away after being reverted to the state some neo reploids start out in. That of a child. Some neo reploids term this kind of neo reploid a "Human Imitation Unit" or HIU type. Some live amongst humans and work to keep the system of control over them going. While others are immediately sent to be raised and trained to hunt down abhorrent units; who would fight against the system.   
     Ironically, Trigger became the greatest abhorrent unit of all when he fought for the people he had previously held back from the verge of true peace. An unknown peace for far too long.  
  


***

     Zero walked along with Iris while wearing a red and gray jumpsuit pulled over his body along with black boots. It was the style of clothing males wore around. It was a cultural thing.  
     However the females tastes varied and eventually stores were selling something new and original each month to customers. The unit's living on Serenity, an artificial world in orbit of Terra. Functioned for the purpose of no one. It had been the longest time since anything had happened. And those there found peace preferable to domination of a lesser species.  
     "Iris how come you have to buy so much junk." Zero said as he carried a few packages too many in his arms.   
     "Tee hee I had to buy it. I like the color. You could stop complaining. You have been doing it for the longest time." Iris smiled.   
     "Well, I have to maintain my own sense of duty to annoy someone." Zero teased.   
     "Your so lame at times." Iris smiled.   
     Alarms suddenly sounded as lights flashed. Peace was gone, something had happened.  
     "Iris I have to go…" Zero said with worry in his voice.   
     "I understand." Iris said taking Zero's hand in her own. "Just…be okay alright?"  
     "Count on it." Zero said while running past various other couples and civilians who stood on the street. 

     Zero hopped into the nearest emergency elevator to the command center and braced himself for the trip to the center of the sky above.  
  


***

  
     "Cut off the alarms, everyone will be upset if we keep them on!" A large unit with gray cybernetic eyes said while tapping a control console with large gray mechanical fingers.   
     "What is up chief?" Zero said joining a crowd of hunters.   
     "The system has shut down, the standby mode was canceled and then the system was shut down. Even though we thought this might happen; since it has been so long since any mother unit has issued us orders. We never thought it would happen so soon." The chief said.  
     "So soon? It has been hundreds of years since we got orders from the mother!" A hunter with brown hair and dark skin said. "I thought the standby mode would eventually fade anyway. And we would be on transports to Terra. To oversee the recovery of land taken by the carbons. Their numbers have increased so much… And we are not in their records. They know nothing of us save for the reverbots that are manufactured underground to protect ancient facilities. These same ruins have not even a single unit left on the ground to control. Even as I speak they are probably scavenging the ruins for parts. To hell with that, it is our territory. Let them ask us for permission! It is wrong!"  
     A yell of agreement went up from the hunters except for Zero. This caused everyone to grow silent as he looked ready to speak.   
     "Guys, sheesh, freedom. Think about it, we can just live like this without anyone's help. The master refractor keeps our way of life going. Even without the system. Science has granted us mastery over the sphere below. But I do not wish to go back to killing carbons or units that agree with peaceful ways. Even if I am simply a clone of one of the greatest hunters to ever be." Zero said crossing his arms. "I probably could not even fit my old armor."  
     "Zero." The chief said softly. "Everyone, we should call a meeting of the council. And then get the other districts involved. After we vote on it. Maybe we should establish contact with Elysium and see what has happened. Though, I think I already know."   
     "Trigger?" A hunter said with a snarl. "But how? He and Sera vanished on Terra so long ago. I thought he was dead." 

     The chief looked over the control room and grunted. All the units in the room stopped working and joined the hunters in paying attention to him.   
     "I kept this from everyone here, and the general population for a reason. But a few weeks ago, Sera's signal was detected on landmass zero. It is the remnants of the ancient North Pole." The chief raised his hand to silence murmurings. "As of this alert of the system ceasing to remain in critical standby mode; due to the unrest of the past. I was also alerted to a general reset of all carbon life on the planet."  
     Gasps were heard and Zero just blinked in shock. A reset would kill everyone on the planet that was alive. Every living thing would get wiped out. And then clones would be sent to start a new human civilization. One without memory of the old.   
     "I suppose, that the mother wanted to stop the scavenging ways of the humans." The chief smiled. He was one of few units that called humans human. They were not some throwaway form of life to him. "But, the dispersal of all neutron weapons was put into a standby mode that lasted till the system was shut down. As you know, the ancient systems in place before it was completed. Will reactivate and horrors of legend could occur. While we may live forever in peace up here. And continue to expand our world. We cannot forget our home."  
     "Say no more Chief." Zero said. "I will go to Elysium and figure this out." Zero smiled. "I will continue on to Terra and prevent anything bad from happening. I am not a clone of the legendary hunter for nothing."   
     "Second legendary hunter. You forget Trigger is also possibly moving around. Since the shut down, no interplanetary movement has been detected. That means that whoever turned off the system is still there." The chief said pointing to a large monitor displaying a map of the solar system and the artificial worlds floating around Terra. "On Elysium stranded until something happens."  
     "Iris will be sad buddy." Another hunter said placing his metal hand on Zero's shoulder. "You sure about this? We could be relatively safe up here. And you have been reset before…"  
     "Don't remind me." Zero said with a laugh. "I only remember what happened before that, thanks to a back up of my memories. But still,"  
     It had been centuries of human time. But Zero remembered his battle with Trigger. Who he also called X at times for reasons he could only attribute to memories that were not his own originally.  
  
     Many years previously…  
  
     A fierce battle was being fought between two individuals. One wearing red armor with flowing yellow hair and a saber. The other in blue armed with a cannon on his arm. They ran at each other time and time again. Dealing blows to each other till one fell over nearly dead.  
     "Oh no!" The blue figure said in a soft almost childlike voice. Almost a voice of innocence forced to battle for its right to exist.   
     "Do not cry for me… I could not… Fight the system… I have to obey, but you X. Your different, always have been. This time, maybe I can really rest. I have no one to go home to anyway. Iris hated my decision to fight." The red warrior said as he lay dying in the blue fighters arms. He smiled as tears hit his face.   
     "Zero, do not die! I am so sorry I did this to you again. I have truly become a maverick!"   
     "Do not… say such things. Go, Sera awaits you. You are the best hunter… after… all…" Zero closed his eyes and stopped breathing.   
     "NO!" The blue figure said as he touched Zero on the face with his hand. "I will not let you go like this!"  
     Zero's body glowed and then shrank till it was that of an infant. Carefully the blue warrior removed the armor from the sleeping child and then walked slowly away from the battlefield with it.   
  
     Back in the present…  
  
     Zero was roused from his thoughts of what had happened that day by Iris's loud entry into headquarters.   
     "What are you doing here? Can you not see we are doing the manly thing and preparing to blow stuff up?" Zero teased making his fellow hunters laugh.  
     "Stop that kind of joking. Oh I knew something serious would happen. So tell me what you are going to do? I know you probably volunteered to do something crazy! You are so human sometimes you know that?" Iris said frowning at Zero.  
     "Meh, some would consider that an insult. Me? It is a complement, shows I do my homework." Zero smiled.   
     "What does that mean? Planning on hitting on some carbons once you're on Terra eh?" A black haired hunter said while snickering with some others.   
     Zero blushed while raising his hands defensively. "Oh no! Nothing like that! I just have to be ready to interact with that new culture down there. At least they are not running around on horses and burning witches. Otherwise, I know I would be…" Zero gulped as he caught sight of Iris running from hunter headquarters. "In deep shit."  
     "After her Zero, explain things. Meanwhile we can get someone to find your old armor. I am sure everything will be very democratic later on; and you will be on your way to show off as usual."

     Zero was off and running his hair was bouncing behind him with each step he took. Zero caught up with Iris as she prepared to enter an elevator. Headquarters was supported in the center of sphere one of the serenity colony. Sphere two and three were completed after the first, centuries later. Forming a triangle of sorts in orbit around Terra. It was necessary to take an elevator from the ground into the "sky" of the sphere to reach the military headquarters of the artificial world.  
     "Iris, I am sorry. I have to do this." Zero said.  
     "I hate when you do this. Are you bored with me or something?" Iris asked.   
     "Look, Iris, we have been flirting for the last few hundred years. I mean you did raise me again after I was reset… And told me what happened and all. That just complicated things a lot! I see you as a close friend more than anything. And I know that hurts you, but, I have the feeling I have seen you die because of me. Because of something I did… I just, I just do not want to lose you." Zero blurted out rather rapidly.   
     "Wow you said that in one breath. I guess your really telling the truth. But I wanted to be the one to raise you. I love you Zero." Iris smiled.   
     "Yea its just that that seems to push me away. I mean your love… Aw the hell with it." Zero said hugging Iris and slowly kissing her softly.  
     Iris relaxed in Zero's grip and then smiled at him when he pulled his lips away from her own.   
     "I have waited a long time to kiss you again. Oh Zero, don't leave me like this." Iris said sadly.  
    "I have to go, my instincts tell me that it is my destiny to fight. Or at least fight a little bit every once in a while. I have to make sure your safe. I have to make sure our race is safe. It is for the future and our children's children." Zero smiled while softly caressing the shorter neo reploid's brown hair. "Where is that cute barrette I got you for your birthday?" Zero asked.   
     "You're thinking of that now?" Iris smiled. "I put it in the wash, remember we got caught in the rain then we had that little fall down that muddy hill?" Iris smiled.   
     "Yea, that was pretty messy. I will come back, so we can have more times like that." Zero said. "I promise you."  
     "Just do not come back as an infant again. It was really hard seeing you like that. And so was keeping the truth from you for so long, as you grew up again." Iris said looking away.  
     "Yea, well, my memories are going to be copied again before I go. Simple enough procedure. Then I am off to fight." Zero said a little to happily. "This time however, the chief will give them back to me as soon as he deems me fit. Unlike you with your procrastination." Zero smiled.  
     "I only waited so long, because I did not want you to fight. But then you joined the replicorps anyway." Iris said. "I guess all you have is fighting. And then my love." Iris said sounding depressed.   
     "Wait, it is not like that at all, love comes first. I just want to fight to keep you safe. And if I enjoy my work, then that is just a bonus." Zero smiled.

     "Your disturbing sometimes. But it is that intensity about you, that attracted me to you in the first place." Iris said while throwing her arms around Zero. "Even if we are clones, we have our own souls right?" Iris asked.  
    "We are not exactly clones, the previous Iris and the previous Zero. Were different, we can eat change our clothes and even… Make love." Zero blushed slightly. He had trouble controlling his blushing when around Iris. "Well ahem, so yea we are different and yet the same. Trigger. I am sure he is the same as well and yet different this time around as well."  
  
To be continued…


End file.
